Teen Titans:The Hunger Games
by Silkie the observer
Summary: The Titans go into the hunger games. Please R&R! Disclaimer:If I owned the teen titans, then Beastboy and raven would already be dating.
1. Chapter 1

_. I know, It sounds like it's going to be a stupid story, so I only have one question: May you please, please, review and give me some ideas on improvement for me? Ok on with the story! OOO_

The titans were in the living room playing cards when suddenly the television went on. "Hello, Teen Titans."

"...Control Freak? What do _you want?" Robin _inquired.

_ "I'm afraid you have mistaken me, Robin. I am no freak...You do not remember this voice?"_

_ The Titans stared blankly at the Cyborgs face showed with remembrance._

_ "Master Of Games? You're supposed to be defeated!" Cyborg spat with venom._

_ "No one defeats me, Cyborg. Now, I am here today to tell you that I have come back with more power, and I want revenge. I have read a book with a ravenous plot, Titans. I want to use the same plot on you, except without a happy ending- for you, anyways. I will be putting you in the Hunger Games. You guys are lucky that I have enough mercy not to just teleport you guys here. I want you to pack a suitcase full- no more than that. More information tomorrow." And before the titans could comment, he phased out the T.V._


	2. Chapter 2

OOO No author's note today OOO

Robin was scowling. "He really thinks that we would just stupidly agree to this?""I'm guessing so, Robin. It's not like we're going to participate. AT here is no reason for us to do this." Starfire was trying to shed light on the situation.

Robin looked at his now deserted cards on the table. "Lets get back to playing cards.

OOO OOO

The Master of Games had phased into the T.V. again. He looked around. It wasn't night, so how come they weren't't here?

His eyes landed on a Silkworm glaring at him on the couch." What is that?" He muttered. Silkie glare deepened when the Titansburst through the door.

" I have called firsoft on the shower!" "No fair! Plasmis _ spit on me! Beastboy argued._

They didn't see Raven calmly phase through the wall to the bathroom. The Master of Games was impatiently waiting for them to notice him.

Cyborg was first to notice." I hope you're not hoping we would except your game."

"Who said anything about excepting? It's not like you have a choice."

"...What?" Robin asked.

" Oh. It seems I forgot to tell you the whole plan."

"No duh!" Beastboy muttered. Starfire and Beastboy had finished their argument.

"You have no choice because a helper of mine has all Jump City's citizens tuned in on their T.V.s for the game, and we've made sure that there will be no interruptions this time. You also have no choice because if you say no all I have to do is press this magical button- he paused to hold up a big red button on remote control- and all Jump City's citizens will be placed in a arena -not yours- and will be ordered to fight till the death until a one is standing. Except the babies- They would be trained by me."

"What exactly are we gonna do in this game if yours?" Said raven emerging from her shower smelling newly refreshed.

"The hunger Games."

"I don't know what that is."

"Then maybe you should take your sweet time to read it someday. I see you guys haven't packed for the occasion. Oh well, I guess you'll have to get use to the clothes I provide you with."

And with that, he phased out.

"Please Cyborg, May I search-" Starfire wasn't able to finish her sentence as they all had got teleported to a room with high quality features.


	3. Chapter 3

OOO No author's note today OOO

"Welcome titans." A tall man greeted them."I will be your servant for the first part of the games. Now, I do have other business to attend to. So let's hurry up and choose your rooms. Who wants this one?"

The Titans just stared at him. "Are you serious?" Robin was in disbelief.

" How can you just think we'll stay here and play your stupid game?"

"Maybe it's our only way out." Raven suggested. _We can look for clues as we go._

She had said this to him mentally.

"I want this room." Raven said.

"Alright." The mysterious man turned to the other titans. "There are more fine rooms so don't be jealous now," He snickered at his lame joke. "Follow me."

With that he left the room. The other titans followed, all except Raven.

Raven looked around the was no books. She sighed as she sat on the bed. She moved indian style on the center of the bed and began to meditate.

OOO

~The next day~

Starfire woke up feeling jolly as ever, already planning her day.

_ First I will feed Silkie his new food that he got yesterday, then I will 'walk' him, then I will go to the pet company to buy him his little toys-_

Then she looked around the room."Oh, I am in the Game Of Hunger. " She remembered.

She missed her bumgorf dearly.

OOO

They were walking down the hall to the training were asking Jonathon some questions.( Jonathon told them his name at breakfast)

" Are we the only ones in the games?Do we have to fight each other?!" Jonathon had to interrupt Beastboy's questions to answer.

No. The answer to the second ."

Every Titan either looked t o another teammate or stared at the floor.

"You have to fight each other, but there will be 19 other tributes that will take part in The Games. You cab also form alliances, in which the tributes band together and kill off other tributes until they are the only ones left _then kill _each other." Jonathon said that to disparate the tense air.

"If we form these 'alliances', do we have to murder every single person that poses a threat to us?" Starfire asked. She was trying to forget the last part he said.

"No. You can just form a team and just survive and only kill if you have to."

"...Oh."

They rounded the corner. Here it is! The constructor in there will take care of you. Go to dinner straight afterwards." Jonathon informed. He turned to go back.

Cyborg opened the door.

They were surprised to see 7 other superheroes there. The whole Titans East, Jinx, Jericho.

There was a glass wall behind the superheroes. They contained the villains.12 of them. Mammoth,Gizmo, Red X, Kitten, Fang, Control Freak, Slade, Blackfire, Ding Song Daddy,Cheshire, and Jhonny Rancid.

There was only three who weren't training. Kitten and Gang because they to busy sucking faces, and Slade because he refused to.

Robin thinked Slade didn't want to be here either.

Bumblebee looked over to them. "He got you guys too?" She asked.

"Obviously." Raven remarked. Raven looked at all the station's. She went to the knot tying station. She doesn't learn too much because the constructor head walked in. She had dark skin, skinny, short, and had her hair in dyed singles that matched beautifully with her rainbow colored track suit.

"Alright, Please sit in the center of the room." The Titans made their way and sat down. Welcome to training! I am your constructor, Astrid. There are numerous training stations all around the room. You can go to each station from your choosing to train at what you want to get Better at." Basically, she was saying all the stuff they already know.

Beastboy had sideled up to Raven during the lecture. "You know, we really shouldn't show our best at all. Then, when we're in the arena, they would assume we suck but would be caught off guard when we actually are." That actually sounded like a good plan.

"That's actually a smart technique, Beastboy, but the only error in it is that the villains already know everything, considering we've fought them before."

Beast boy let his ears droop.

"How about we pretend we're big crybabies because we're scare of being in the games but then when we get into the Games we whoop ass?" Raven said.

Beastboy's face immediately lightened up. "Yeah, let's do that."

Raven allowed a small smile to appear on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I' m sorry I haven't updated in two days DX too busy with report cards and school work :0**

All the titans were in the meeting room looking at they're training scores. The Master Of Games didn't want to see them individually (apparently he didn't want to pay the homemakers more because of them spending more of their time at work.)

Bumblebee had a 7, Speedy had a 8, Mas had a 4, Memos had a 4, Aqualad had a 8, Raven had a 9, Beastboy had a 7, Cyborg had a 10, Starfire had a 11, Robin had a 8, Jinx had a 7, and Kid Flash had a 6.

Everyone acted as though they weren't't jealous of Starfire' s score.( even though she could tell they were)

After they ate dinner together, they all went to bed.

_Two days,_ Jinx noted.

Two days until the Games.

OOO

All the opponents were in a line, by a stage. It was evening. Raven watched the sky sport orange, blue, and pink as she ignored the makeup hugging her face. She had on black mascara, eyeliner, Pink blush on her cheeks, and baby pink lipstick on her lips.

She didn't like it.

She turned to the stage, where Kitten was Chatting with the Master Of Games. She stifled a laugh when Kitten said is he would win the Games. She sounded pretty sure of herself villains had gone first,and Kitten was the last one of them.

When Kitten stepped of the stage, it was her turn next.

Raven hesitantly stepped on the stage and into the chair.

When she tried to look straight, she Immediatly closed her eyes. The lights were blinding.

"You get used to them," The Master of Games chuckled. He must feel pretty safe to be out here like that.

Raven had flickered her eyes over to him . Maybe she could find something in what he was wearing.

The Master of Games kindly smiled at her."How does it feel like to be in the first Hunger Games,Raven?"

She glared at him."It feels stupid." Here's the fact: Raven didn't feel like talking to him." Can I get off stage now?"

The Master of Games looked startled for a minute. "Your three minutes isn't up yet."

"Thanks for pointing that out. Now, If you'll excuse me..." She said this as she stood up and dusted her dress.( She was wearing a short sleeved top with another top that was see through and long sleeved bottom looked like a knee long ruffled skirt. Her dress was black. Her shoes were black ballet flats and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with two strands of hair at the sides.) She calmly walked off the stage.

The stunned Master Of Games quickly recovered and moved on to the next tribute.

Meanwhile, Barman, and some other Benjamin's were making a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to update takeaway three or two chapters today^°^ I would like it if you would please review!OOO**

Red X was starting to get annoyed. All he headed then past week in the training room was giggling, kissing sounds, and remarks of "Oh Fang", and Ooohhh your such an animal!"

Kitten was giggling again.

"Kitten?"

"Yes?"

Would you do us all a favor and shut up?"

Kitten gasped. By the look on her face it was clear she was highly offended. She scowled as her 'heroic' boyfriend came to her rescue.

"What makes you think you can talk to her like that?" Fang asked.

Fang had come right into his would say that"It was a most displeasing sight."" Would you mind getting out of my face please ? I need my personal space."

Fang had enough of his cockiness. Fang reeled back his fist and-

"No fighting inside the training room." The constructor had said.

"You have plenty of time for that in the arena." Their constructor let go of Fang' s fist. "You would be punished very harshly if you purposly inflict damage among another tribute." He eyed Fang before he went back to his seat.

"Oh, and, please actually train. Even though this is a choice activity, you should do it because you'd die in the arena." Kitten and Fang thumping went to a station and began their training.

The other Villains mentally thanked Red X for getting them to finally shut up.

OOO

Starfire and Jericho were in the living room, watching 'World of Fungus'. Starfire couldn't sleep so she figured shed watch her favorite t.v. show before she entered the arena. Jericho had silently joined her finding he couldn't sleep as well.

"Are You delighted we will get to participate in the Game Of Hunger tomorrow?" She asked quietly. She was trying to keep an upbeat atitude about it.

Jericho shook his head no. "Me neither," she sais sadly. It was the less of the point to be happy.

They had fallen asleep while watching the World of Fungus on opposite sides of the couch.

OOO

Cyborg had charged up. Full power. That should last him a couple of weeks. He went downstairs and ate pancakes, savoring each bite, knowing he'd be wanting this food later in the arena. He drunk water. He had woken up Starfire and Jericho who he was guessing had fallen asleep late at night watching t.v.

As they showered and ate, he was remembering the softness of the couch. The other titans were doing the same.

OOO

Barman closed in on the titans tower.

He had to get one more thing for his plan.

He punched in the code, and went in. He looked in the kitchen and saw what he needed. Silkie. Silkie had been taking advantage of the titans sudden leaving and was eating the food in the cabinet.

He saw batman and slowly put the canned beans he was planning to devour later back into the cabinet. He grabbed Silkie and walked out the door, leaving everything secure.


	6. authors note

I just looked through my chapters and there's all these spelling mistakes and other words that are not even in there.I tried editing it and it wouldn't work when I saved chapter four it isn't supposed to be kid flash it's supposed to be Jericho DX w


	7. Chapter 6

OOO

Raven was in a hovercraft with all the other tributes. They were in a line waiting for the buff woman in front of them to install trackers in them. Jinx was in front of them.

"Ow! That hurt! " Well maybe if you would stop flinching I can hurry up and get this done!"

"Ow!"

"Please stop flinching."

Jinx squeezed her eyes shut as she put the device in her body.

"Next."

Raven went up.

She bit her lip back as she put it in.

After 30 minutes of this they had landed in the arena.

People escorted them into rooms.

Raven sat impatiently in a chair.

She drunk a bottle of water.

She slept for 20 minutes.

Someone woke her up and told her it was time to go in the glass cylinder.

She gulped as she stepped in.

OOO

Sorry for this being a short chapter. I'm trying to update like three chapters a day.


	8. Chapter 7

Starfire shielded her eyes from the bright light as she went up.

She let her eyes get used to the brightly lit sky.

She looked all around her.

All the other tributes were standing on little plates looking around.

Jhonny Rancid had been stupid and ran off his plate to catch a bag of apples.

He blew up on the first step.

Everyone had gotten big eyed and gasped at his flesh littering the ground.

"Oh, yeah. Step or drop something on your plate you blow up... you only step off your plate when the sixty seconds are up."

The clock on the cornucopia started.

59

Everyone was still looking at the flesh.

45

Starfire blinked back tears.

33

Everyone was looking wearily at each other.

21

Kitten was blowing kisses Fang.

14

Blackfire was looking evily at her sister.

3

Everyone either locked eyes with their target or to a bag of food.

2

Raven was looking out into the forest.

1

Blackfire accessed her starbolts and laser eyes.

0

Starfire quickly flew into the sky.

Blackfire followed her, throwing her starbolts at her.

Raven formed into her soul self and flew into the forest.

Beastboy formed into a jaguar and grabbed a backpack and ran into the forest.

Cheshire was running after him.

Jericho had gotten one of his apples and threw one at Cheshires head.

Cheshire whipped her head around heading for Jericho.

Jericho possessed her and made her get a backpack and a spear for him.

Jericho UN-possesed her and ran leaving Cheshire confused.

Robin swung his bird-a-rangs into a tree and disappeared into the forest.

Cyborg outran Gizmo.

Mammoth grabbed Gizmo and a bag of meat and water bottles.

Bumblebee shrunk and flew into the sky.

Bumblebee got out her B-charges and shocked Blackfire on the neck.

Starfire stopped shooting starbolts and and flew into the forest.

Aqualad ran into the ocean.

Mas y Menos clapped hands together and ran into the forest.

Jinx ran into the forest up a tree.

Speedy grabbed a sheath of arrows and a slingshot.

Blackfire took out her anger on Fang, who wasn't strong enough for her wrath and died.

Kitten screamed as Blackfire picked her up slammed her to the ground.

Kitten died.

OOO

Raven was now not formed into her soul self and running. She was out of the cornucopia and safe from the harm there.

She ran into a green wolf and tripped.

Beast boy transformed into his human self once he realized it was just Raven.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Raven got up and dusted her pants. "Is anyone following you?"

"No."

"Good." Raven looked at his backpack."Do you know where water is?"

"...no. Water usually runs downhill though."

"Thanks." Raven began walking down the hill.

"Wait!"

Raven turned around."What?"

"Do you think we could be allies?"

"Um.." Raven was planning to be alone in the games. She had thought Beastboy would've been alliances with Cyborg.

"Can't you be with Cyborg?"

"I don't know where he is." Beastboy admitted.

Raven looked at his backpack once more.

"Sure. You have food anyways."

Bumblebee and Starfire barely escaped with their lives.

Starfire was now walking in the forest. Bumblebee had split up with her right after the fight. She was lucky she had gotten some water bottles with her. She already drunk one .


	9. Chapter 9

It was dusk.

Starfire decided to take a break from flying wherever she was heading and take a rest.

She flew down into a tree.

She instantly sat down and leaned against the trunk.

She had a few sips of water.

She found out she was hungry.

She ignored the rumbling of her stomachs and went to sleep.

OOO

Batman and the other smart men were huddled around a table.

"Are you sure Jump City needs help? They have a peacetime rate these days.

"Obviously, the villains are kidnapped, and so are the heroes."

Batman cleared his throat, stopping all chit-chatter.

"I have gathered all variables for our plan. Someone has taken control of the city and Steel City's citizens haven't gotten outside in days. I had looked in a window of houses there and they are all watching t.v. . That means we don't know what they're living on. They aren't fulfilling their body's needs."

Barman looked at one man.

"When do you think the hovercraft will be ready?"

"We don't know, but the chief thinks it's gonna be soon."

"Good. Now can someone go walk... Silkie?"

OOO

Robin was spying Mammoth and Gizmo. They had been pulling their food in a great big pile.

"No one should make it to this. In a while you reset the trap, ok?"

"Obviously. Lets go hunting after this."

When they were done pulling their stuff on a pile, and resetting the traps, Gizmo showed Mammoth the path to go through for safety reasons.

Robin remembered the little dance he did.

"Ya gotta be light on your feet or you'll be like Jhonny Rancid,alright?"

"Got it."

With that they went off into the distance.

Robin waited twenty minutes before revealing his self.

His hair was covered in dirt.

He pulled out a bucket from the Bush he was hiding in.

He was so glad he got this bucket from the cornucopia.

He did the dance Gizmo did and got : 7 water bottles, 8 apples, 5 beef sticks, some bottles of some kind of cream and liquid medicine.

He silently did a cheer as he danced back to the bush. He happily ran down the forest.

OOO

Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee were watching the sky.

The national anthem played.

Then the sky showed faces of the dead ones.

Cheshire, Kitten, and Fang.

22 tributes left.

OOO

Starfire had woken up in the middle of the night due to her stubborn back.

She stretched. While doing that, she had been caught of balance and fell to the ground.

She lay shocked there, shocked while caching her breath.

She wasn't shocked at her falling down the tree, she had just noticed the sky was completely black.

Pitch black.

When she regained her breath, she flew up to examine more closely.

That didn't work out as well as she thought it would.

She had got this itchy feeling all over her body.

When she looked down to scratch her arm, she noticed something very strange.

Her skin was turning green.

OOO

Raven and Beastboy were walking when blasting claimed her could see two ravens.

"Is one of your emotions out?"

"...no."

She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Why would you think that?"

"There are two of you." Beastboy blinked."Am I wrong?"

"Yes you are. Sit down on the ground." Raven commanded.

Beastboy sat down on the ground.

Raven also sat down in front of him and inspected his eyes.

Beastboy took up every feature of her face.

Raven couldn't find anything that shouldn't be there.

Beastboy blushed because he just noticed how close their faces were.

Raven did the same.

They stared at each other.

Then Beastboy noticed she had gotten paler.

"Raven, do you feel okay?"

"What?"

"Do you feel okay?"

To tell you the truth, she was suddenly felt queasy.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Raven said this as she got up and moved to the bush.

Beastboy ignored the sounds she was making as she got rid of the waste her body didn't want.

He looked at the sky and realized he may have just solved the problem to their sudden sickness.

"Hey, Raven, you should check this out."

"I'm busy."

"This may be the problem why your throwing up."

"Get it away then."

"I can't."

Raven finished doing what she had to do and looked where Beastboy was looking.

She gasped at the sight. A giant black cloud was taking up half the sky.

"We need to outrun it." Beastboy said.

He turned into a jaguar and raven levitate off the ground.

Together, they sped through the forest.

OOO

Jinx broke through the surface of the ocean. She was still near the shore, but enough away from her former and Mammoth. They had seen her eating a rabbit and chased her all the way into the ocean. She knew they couldn't swim.

"You got lucky!" Gizmo shouted.

Jinx had giggled at this one. Everything about her supposed to bring bad luck.

She watched them angrily stomp away.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed her foot and pulled her under.

She flailed, but the thing was holding her down.

She regained enough of her saneness and snapped her fingers.

Under water you could see two pink streaks going towards the attacker.

Jinxed popped up again, catching her breath.

Then she swam as fast as she could to the shore. Once she got there, she scampered the line where the forest and water meet, with sand sticking everywhere.

Aqualad had also popped his head up, while holding his nose.

When Jinx saw that it was just Aqualad, she relaxed.

"What the hell!?"

Aqualad was too busy to listen to her ranting.

All of a sudden his nose hurt more.

"That's what you get for trying to drown me! I hope sharks eat you!"

Aqualad had nothing to say because he knew he was at fault.

He ducked into the water holding his nose.

"Idiot." She muttered.

She stalked away from the ocean.

OOO

Raven and Beastboy were walking now. They each ate a potato from Beastboy's backpack. They still hadn't had water though.

Beastboy spotted a cave in the distance.

"You think we can sleep there?"

"Yes. Let's see if there is any animals in there though." They walked in the cave, inspecting. Nothing, it was empty.

Beastboy dropped his bag on the ground and turned into a house cat.

He curled up on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

Raven went outside the cave to throw up.

She wasn't worried, because the black cloud grew very faint, so she was throwing up a lot less.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. To tell you the truth I just got too lazy...**

**OOO**

Bumblebee and the two twins were walking to the lake when it happened.

All of a sudden something swooped down and pushed Mas into a tree.

Menos watched in a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger.

Bumblebee immediatly went into battle mode.

She took out her B-chargers and quickly but thoroughly surveyed the area.

What she didn't know that their attacker was just right behind her.

Blackfire quickly accessed her starbolts and threw it at Bumblebee, successfully.

Bumblebee was just connecting to the ground when she grabbed Menos and threw him into a Bush. Full of poison oak.

She whipped around to see Bumblebee charging at her.

She punched her in her face.

Fortunately, that didn't undeter Bumblebee.

Enraged, she shrunk into microscopic size and shocked Blackfire.

Blackfire let out a grunt as her hand instinctively flew to her arm.

Bumblebee took that time to punch Blackfire in the nose.

As Blackfire s hand went to her nose, Bumblebee swung her leg out under Blackfire s legs making her trip.

Then Bumblebee flew to Menos to check if he was okay.

Blackfire quickly got to her feet again and looked over to see Mas regaining his concousness and took the advantage.

She started throwing her starbolts over to where the area where Mas was.

One of her starbolts hit a tree causing it to fall to the ground therefore picking up dust, leaves, and dirt.

When the dust cleared Blackfire was gone , leaving a shocked Bumblebee and Menos in the clearing.

Then they saw Mas' s dismembered body.

OOO

_from a mile away, you can hear a clearly distraught cry._

_OOO_

Raven yawned.

Then she realized something.

There was someone breath her.

She poked her head up to see a knocked out Beastboy laying on the cave floor.

She was confused as to why she was curled up on his chest, but she figured out she must've seemed warmth during the night.

She got up and loomed to find something sitting patiently near her.

A silver parachute.

After giving it the once over, she picked it up.

Inside it, was a crock pot.

It was full of tofu.

".. I'm guessing this is supposed to be Beastboy's breakfast."

She gently shoved it to him.

She stalked outside to the nearest Berrie Bush she could find.

She inspected each berry.

See, she knows a thing or two about food in the wild.

When she came back, Beastboy was awake happily eating tofu.

"Want some?" He asked when he saw her.

"No."

He shrugged.

She began eating the berries she picked.

"Your just going to eat that all day?"

"Its better than eating that distasteful tofu."

"Aw, come on. Tofu isn't that bad."

"No thank you."

After she ate all the berries, she turned her position to start meditating.

"More for me, I guess."

**OOO**

**That's enough for it's such a short chapter, but I'm 's 10:30p.m.**

B


	11. Chapter 11

Starfire had decided she should walk.

She was tired of flying around all week.

Plus she loved the strange feeling she felt in her legs when she walked.

She made it to her destination. The lake.

Only she was not alone.

There was Robin there too, with his shirt off.

Starfires cheeks turned scarlet as she took in his appearance.

She couldn't keep her eyes off those nice, toned, now glistening _abs!_

She was literally drooling.

Until he happened to turn around and see her.

"Star?"

"Ummmmm... hi."

"When did you get here?"

"Um, just now. At this second. When did you get here?"

".. an hour ago."

"Oh."

That just stood there staring at each other in silence.

Starfire just kept on blushing. Robins face got redder.

"..so the water is refreshing, yes?" Starfire said attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah. Do you need some?"

"Yes."

"Here..." Robin quickly put his shirt back on and ran to Starfire with a water bottle.

"Clean water."

Starfire smiled.

"Thank you, Robin."

She popped open the cap and drank greedily from it.

_'We are already sharing the drinks together!'_

She silently squealed.

She put on the cap and gave it back to Robin.

"Thank you, again, it was replenishing."

"Anytime Star."

He grinned.

Starfire blushed.

"So, how are you fending?"

"Great. Although I had turned green on one occasion."

"...green?"

"Yes. I think it was the black cloud that had come through. But it eventually faded."

"Oh, I didn't see it from where I was at."

"Perhaps it was only in the area where I was."

Suddenly Starfire got an idea.

"Robin, May we please be the 'allies' together?l

She made her eyes big and fluttered her eyelids.

"Please?"

Robin was planning to go alone, but this was Star, so he just couldn't pass the border up.

"Of course."

Starfire smiled.

"Hey, Do you wanna get some food?"

"Yes! My stomachs have been rumbling the past fee days."

He grinned. "Listen carefully."


	12. Chapter 12

Mammoth Sat on a rock. Gizmo was out at the cornucopia. Gizmo had thrown quite the fit when they came back to find some of their food was gone.

Suddenly Mammoth heard a rustle in the bush next to him.

Then another bush.

Then a branch fell from the tree above him.

Then Starfire brandished herself from behind the tree.

"Hello, Mammoth."

Mammoth glared at her in return.

"I see you are missing some food"

Mammoth put two and two together.

_She's the one who stole the food before._

_She _ wouldn't have to touch the ground.

Mammoth charged for her.

Her eyes widened in terror as she flew away.

Meanwhile, Robin did his little dance to the pile of food.

He picked up a bag of nice, luscious meat and danced back to the Bush.

Starfire suddenly was snapped back from her hair.

"IT WASN'T ME! PLEASE LET ME GO I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT! "

"Then who was it?"Mammoth growled.

With tears In her eyes, she admitted the answer."Robin."

"Call him."

"Wha-"

Mammoth got some kind of gun he had been holding the whole time and shot her with it.

she .

Robin heard this and immediately ran toward the sound.

He found Starfire unconscious on the girl round.

Mammoth was smirking at him.

Without a second thought he turned his trusty staff into a sword and ran to Mammoth.

Mammoth tried too block the sword with his arm but robin blocked that and stabbed the mammoth in the leg.

Mammoth let a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. He calmly picked up Starfire and walked off.

**Sorry my chapters are shorter than usual. I promise I will update a longer chapter tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven had flew into Cyborg.

They were sitting on a rock, catching up.

"Where's Beastboy?"

"Back at the cave. He picking berries."

"You know the berries are safe?"

"Yes. I ate some this morning."

"Oh." His stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

"Yup."

"You can come with me. You could eat some of the berries- or Beastboy's tofu."

"I'll stick to the berries."

"Come on."

They walked back to the cave.

Beastboy was sitting in the cave with buckets and piles of berries were sitting around him.

"Hey, grasstain."

Beastboy looked up in glee."Cyborg!"

"I'm glad to see okay,"

"How did you charge?"

"I have my ways."

He looked at his food with disgust.

"I see your still eating that nasty crap."

Beastboy glared at him as cyborg got some berries.

"Have you seen Jericho lately?"

"He's dead."

"..What?"

"Have you took the time to look up at the sky at night?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"Ughhhhhhhh."

Uh oh.

Raven and Cyborg knew what was next.

"I can't believe Master Of Games is doing this to us. He's sinking down to a whole new level. Can't he understand that he's killing people? Who knows what he's doing to Jump and Steel city right now. Even Slade isn't having fun. Ugh! Master of Games, I hope you're watching this right now. Because when I get out of here, I'm going to so kick your-"

"Master of Games watched in bewilderment as he watched Beastboy cuss him out.

A speaker went out to Beastboy in the arena.

"Speak like that again to me Beastboy, just don't forget that I can have you killed."

As the speaker went out, Beastboy angrily punched a cave wall.

Rocks fell from the ceiling.

"So, uh, it was nice to catch up with you two. Imma go see if I can find Robin and !"

They watched in shock as Cyborg left.

Beastboy punched the wall again.

"Calm down."

"I am calm."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

Raven didn't particularly feel like bickering today.

"Whatever."

Beastboy continued punching the wall.

Raven was beginning to feel annoyed.

She went over to him and put her hand on his.

"Stop it. Look- your knuckles are bleeding."

Beastboy stared as she healed them.

"You want go for a walk?"

OOO

Raven wasn't really listening to Beastboy.

She was more focused on the forest.

She was saying "u huh" and" yup" at the right times.

They were going uphill.

Beastboy was saying something about unfairness when she slipped on a rock.

She began to fall down.

"Raven!"

Beastboy morphed into a eagle to catch her.

Only while morphing, he happened to trip on a root which sent him downhill too.

He reached raven and grabbed her before changing positioning which we was the one facing backwards.

He landed on the ground on his back with a shocked raven on his chest.

She stayed in that position until she finished gathering what had just happened.

"You okay?" Came Beastboy's voice through her ears.

"... yeah."

"..."

"Um, thanks for 'saving' me and everything."

"No problem."

He flashed her a crooked smile."

She hastily turned up her hood as she blushed.

"So... wanna go to back to the cave?"

"Why not."

**Sorry can't be a long enough I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay,Okay. Sorry for not updating for a really long time. I promise I will try to update more frequently **

Oo

"You!"

Control Freak turned around.

"You put this on us did you?!"

Control Freak stare in horror as he watch bumblebee angrily stomp towards him.

"No one I know of can get two cities to be tuned into their t.v. for weeks,"

Control Freak stepped backwards as she getting closer.

"Tell me this, why did you do it?"

Control Freak hit a tree.

"Why?!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

Bumblebee picked him up by his collar and shoved him once more into the tree.

"TELL ME!"

Control Freak closed his eyes expecting a impact and gulped,"Hesaidifidothiswewouldgetafreshstartonrulingtheworldtogetherandusethewinningplayerasourarmyguyandthepeopleasourminions!"

"And you'd been ignorant and ended up in the games as well."

Bumblebee dropped control freak.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"No he didn't tell me that."

"Did anything slipped out of his mouth accidentally?"

"He's very careful about what to say."

Bumblebee groaned out of anger.

"Your useless."

Ooo

Starfire woke up later in a daze.

She sat up.

She stretched her fingers and legs before noticing a black figure watching her.

"Robin?"

"No. Cyborg. Robin went to get something to eat."

"Oh. I thought he had got some food.." She trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"He had dropped it after finding you lying on the ground unconscious."

"Oh." She said more deflatedly.

"I am most glad to find you are okay, friend Cyborg, although I am worried more about Robins safety at the moment."

"Robin'll be fine, Star, you really should've seen Mammoths condition after finding you."

Cyborg had found Mammoths hurt body after escaping Beastboy's fit. He then found Robin later carrying Starfires unconscious body.

Starfire drew circles on the ground. She did not wish for Robin to purposely inflict damage in pursuit of her.

That would be just what The Master of Games wanted.

Robin came just as Starfire got bored and had lied on the ground to sleep.

She then grew more energy at the sight of Robin.

"Robin!"

She flew up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug making Robin drop all the food he was holding.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you feeling okay, Starfire?"

"Yes I believe I am feeling well."

"Good. Cyborg, ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Go where?"

"Cyborg and I are going to try to find every titan and try to bust out of the games."

"May I come to?"

"Sure."

"Yaay! We are finally going to be able to return to Jump City!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I hope your glad I updated 2 times a day;)**

Jinx was sitting on the ground eating some more Rabbit.

She just seemed to have good luck these days, finding food.

All she had to do was snap her fingers and the Rabbit would accidently snap its head in the process. She just hated gutting the animal after. It was so _disgusting_!

As she bit into the animal some grease fell from it and onto her chin.

As she finished chewing the meat, she hastily wiped the grease from her chin and stood up.

She stretched for a moment, then bit into her rabbit again.

"Mmmmm"

Jinx stiffened. She didn't say that.

She turned around.

Blackfire was casually sitting on the ground, indian style.

"That looks tasty. May I have a piece?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. At least give me one little bite for learning your earthly manners of 'How to politely ask for food.'"

"Why don't you practice your manners elsewhere. Your not getting anything here."

"No credit for at least trying to be nice? On my planet, we just take it."

Before Jinx could come up with a witty comment of her own, Blackfire stood up and pushed her to the ground.

Jinx was shocked for a moment as the air seemed to be knocked out of her.

The rabbit leg she was holding was on the ground. Dirt covered every inch of it.

"Oh, What a waste. It looked like it was going to be a good snack."

Blackfire grabbed Jinx by the collar.

"And it's all your fault."Blackfire said, voice dripping with disdain.

Blackfire summoned a starbolt in her hand.

Jinx saw this, and quickly snapped her fingers. She then quickly bit Blackfires wrist.

"Ow!" Blackfire dropped her to look at the damage done to her hand. Jinx scrambled to the tree across from her as a branch fell ontop of Blackfires head.

Jinx stared at her for a second. Blackfire was lying on the ground, eyes shut, body void of any motion except her chest heaving a little.

She was afriad she _killed_ her.

Wide-eyed, she ran from the scene.

Ooo

Raven and Beastboy were in a stream.

Beastboy was gathering water while Raven was getting fish.

Beastboy was supposed to catch the fish but he simply said, " I refuse to help kill innocent animals that did nothing to me." So now Raven was trapped with the job.

All of a sudden Cyborg had jumped into the water.

"What, no 'Hi'?"

"Are you going to run off again?"

" I didn't run off, I went to go find the others."

"Who?"

"Us." Robin and Starfire joined in."

"Hello, Robin. Starfire." Raven nodded.

"Hello friends! It is nice to see you are unharmed."

"Nice to see you too."Agreed Beastboy.

'Can one of you guys help me catch some fish?"

" I will help!" Starfire dived into the water and caught two fishes who had tried to escape."

Robin motioned to Beastboy. "What are you eating?'

"Tofu."

"They have...tofu in the arena?"

"No, someone donated it to me."

"People can donate to us? How come I didn't get any meat?"

Beastboy threw water onto Cyborg. "Because no one likes meat eaters, that's why."

As Beastboy and Cyborg engaged in a water fight, Robin told them their plan.

"And how exactly do you expect us to get out of here?" Raven inquired.

"The sky."

"The sky. Right."

" No seriously, If you actually take the time to look up at the sky at night-"

"I don't think I would like to see my friends that are _dead_ pictures."

Robin scowled.

"As I was saying."

He waited a minute to let any sarcastic remark from Raven be heard.

"If you take the time to look up at the sky at night you can see its like a force field. We can break through it, but the problem is that it eletricutes you if you touch it."

"How would you know that?"

"That's the way Jericho died." Cyborg stated.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Ahem." Beastboy cleared his throat to break the silence.

"What, friend Beastboy?"

"What about the villians?"

"Well get them out too.'

Beast boy was fine with that as long as Blackfire wasn't going.

"Thats enough fish, Star."

Starfire smiled in triumph.

"So, we're all allies now?"

"Yes, Beastboy."

"We're are we going to sleep?"

" In the water, where its nice and warm, Beastboy."

Beastboy frowned at Raven as she rolled her eyes and turned around walking towards the cave.

Ooo


	16. Chapter 16

"We're going out the cave for a while."Raven simply stated.

"We are going to try to find the other titans." Robin informed.

"May we come?" Starfire asked.

"No. Some one needs to watch the cave in case of emergencies and its easy to find us as a , if someone hurts us, they'll have to find you too and we could somehow call for backup."

"...Okay."

"We'll be back by evening."Raven estimated. "If any later come looking for us."

"Okay." Said Starfire.

Ooo

Blackfire woke up. She soon found out that she was trapped under a tree branch. She groaned in pain. Her head was killing her! She turned around so that she was facing the sky and pushed the branch off of her.

When she turned around, you can see that she was very angry, seeing that her eyes her glowing and she had a scowl on her face.

She was growing restless. She needed to get out of the games as soon as possible. She tryed demolishing everyone who came her way, but somehow little Jinxie got away. She couldn't remember everything. Just that Jinx bit her and then a sharp pain had come on the back of the head. After that, everything was darkness.

She began walking south. It was then he came across a fat man sitting on a log eating beans. Beans. He had a backpack full of canned food. and bottled water.

"Hello there," She said kindly.

The fat man turned toward her, as she identified as the Ding Dong Daddy.

"..Hello." He said cautiously.

"I see you have delicious looking food there. Mind sharing?"

Ding Dong Daddy frowned. "No, this is all for me and only me."

She glared a glare that would put Ravens to shame. "Well, I guess it's too bad that I don't care."

She picked up a nice looking round rock and threw it at his head, knocking him out.

She picked up his backpack full of food and water then picked up his body. It wasn't hard to carry all that with her strength, although she wished he could've at least layed off the pounds.

She dumped him into the nearby lake.

Ooo

_The sound of a cannon could be heard throughout the arena._

Ooo

Bumblebee and Menos were walking.

Bumblebee was concerned for Menos's health ever since his brother died. He refused to eat and sulked all day. She doubted he slept at night. She noted how he was walking at a slower pace now. His frown became a permanant on his face. He didn't talk at all.(Not that she blamed him, Mas was the only one who could understand him.)

Bumblebee stopped as she heard some nearby footsteps.

Mas stopped too.

"Is it weird that I feel like we're miles away from anyone?" She identified the voice as Ravens.

"No. I feel the same way too." Robin's voice.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee yelled. Bumblebee just felt that she was only attracting villains these days.

The footsteps stopped for a moment.

"Bumblebee?" Raven asked with question.

"Over here!" She answered.

They ran over to her.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

"Oh, he's been like that ever since Mas died. He's not even eating!"

Mas just stared ahead, His eyes dull. And lifeless.

"Mas?" Bumblebee asked worriedly. Something was wrong with him. I mean something been wrong with him but at least he looked ...alive.

Mas fell to the ground, His breathing stopped.

Another cannon could be heard.

"Oh, Azar."

"He's _dead."_

Bumblebee couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone was dying.

She broke down into tears and a series of 'whys'. Her body shook as she sobbed.

Robin stooped down and tried to comfort her as Raven stared at her with pathetic, helpless eyes. For once she looked vulnerable.

Ooo

Bumblebee had stopped crying, but occasional sniffling sounds could be heard.

Robin and Raven had just stayed quiet.

At least until they heard the screaming.

(**Now, you don't have to read this if you don't want to, but this idea was taken from the second movie of the series. I do not own the hunger games. susan collins does.;))**

They turned towards the sound of the screaming. Robin identified some of the screaming to be the voices of his froze. Raven identified the voices of the people of Azarath, and her mother. Her eyes widened. Bumblebee recognized the voices to be her teammates. She blinked back tears.

They seemed to be coming closer and closer until they could literally hear them shrieking in their ears.

Then all of a sudden all kinds of birds were flying towards them.

Robin was the first one to get back in the real world and turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"COME ON GUYS LET'S HURRY UP!"

Raven covered her ears and ran with Robin. Bumblebee did the same.

The birds were gaining on them. Bumblebee was now flying as fast as she could towards the cave. She could almost see Starfire looking at her with a confused look.

"HIDE IN THE CAVE!" Bumblebee shouted.

Robin was now leveled with Bumblebee, warning the others.

Raven was running when her foot got stuck on a rock. She tried pulling it out, but it wouldn't budge.

She looked back and saw the birds were just 5 feet from her. She tried pulling it again more harder this time, but it was stuck.

Then the birds were swarming her, and flying by to get Bumblebee and Robin.

Bumblebee heard her shriek from behind her. If she could just reach the cave, she could get the others to help her. She was flying full speed to the cave, she was almost there when-_Thump!_

She hit something and fell down to the forest quickly got back up and started banging, punching the invisible unknown force to break it down.

"Help!"

Starfire made her way to the wall Bumblebee was banging on and started throwing starbolts on it. It didn't work. She tried her laser vision too but that didn't work either. She then switched to the same tactic as Bumblebee.

Robin joined in too, but it still wouldn't budge.

Raven had ran all the way to where Bumblebee and Robin was, but she was starting too panic. Those birds were starting to peck her when she finally got her foot loose and used a spell to crack the necks of the birds that were attacking her.

Raven covered her ears. She was still hearing the screams of agony that had once taken place long ago.

She got to the wall and started banging on the wall with them. Tears were starting to spring to her eyes from all the pain.

The birds started flying towards the wall pecking and nipping at them in the process.

Beastboy and Cyborg heard the racket and joined Starfire.

Robin was starting to pay less attention to the wall and more to the birds. He was getting bites everywhere and he was now whipping his trusty staff to the birds. He was crying in the process.

Bumblebee was still banging on the wall and screaming as she did so.

Raven broke down from all the birds crowing, the screams of Azarath, and her cries as well. She covered her ears and crouched down while squeezing her eyes shut wile she cried. With her powers, she was still throwing random things at the wall.

All of their cries mingled into one word.

_Help!_


	17. Chapter 17

** marina, Sorry for ruining your life possibly forever, but I guarantee your spirits will be lifted if you read the future chapters :)**

Ooo

Bumblebee was busy crying quietly in a corner in the cave, while Raven healed up Robins wounds he got from the was physically healed but mentally checking if they were okay she had refused to talk about it, wanting to immediatly forget what had happened.

Robin had just been quiet the whole time. He hadn't said a word since he ran into the cave. They broke the force field by making Starfire and Cyborg collide Starfires laser vision and Cyborgs Cyber cannon.

In simpler words, they were just miserable.

Ooo

Blackfire flipped her hair while descending down the rocky path. She had heard a commotion of what seemed like screaming and crowing. She had arrived to watch the show.

So it took it to her surprise when the sounds suddenly stopped.

She was humming to the music of Ke$has song, _Tic Toc, _While eating some fish she had got down near the lake.

She halted to a stop and dropped her half eaten fish to the ground when she heard someones voice, kindly assuring someone that they would be okay.

Someone like her sister.

Ooo

"Hello, _Sister dear."_

Starfires breathing had caught in her throat. She hesitantly turned around, facing her sister."Hello, Sister, I'm glad to see your okay. The last time I saw you, you were trying to..." Her voice trailed off.

"Save the crap, I don't need your blessing."

The titans watched the conversation between them.

"What do you want?"

"To come to get what I've always wanted. To kill you."

"Um, can I just point out, that will never ever happen."

That little comment came from Beastboy.

Blackfire ignored him as she charged to her sister with a battle cry, eyes glowing.

Raven summoned a block to push her into the wall. "Blackfire!"

Of course the one who called her name was Starfire, because she was the only one who cared enough to nurse her sister even when she tried to kill her.

Starfire kneeled down to help her sister when suddenly her hand went to Starfires neck. Starfire gasped in shock as her sisters hold began squeeze.

Robin saw this and in a instant was over there trying to loosen her grip.

Blackfire, with her free hand, easily summoned a starbolt and attacked Robin with it, him flying to the wall and got knocked unconcious.

Starfire kicked her sister in the stomach, making Blackfire drop her to the floor. She gasped for air to be back in her lungs when she fell on the ground.

Blackfire was just about to throw a starbolt at her sister when a green goat rammed her into the wall. She grunted in surprise when rocks fell onto her.

The goat them turned into a bull and rammed her in some more.

"Beastboy, move."

Raven nodded to bumblebee and Bumblebee nodded to Starfire who was now seeing clear again and standing up.

Starfire knew what had to be done.

Blackfire flew up into the air, trying to get a better view to her sister without a bull ramming his horns in her face. That was when Raven, Bumblebee, and Starfire flew up in the air too.

Bumblebee and Starfire encircled around Blackfire, while Raven stayed behind them.

Bumblebee went up to Blackfire first, then punched her for all the bad deeds she had done to her team. Blackfire, flying towards Starfire backwards from the force of the blow, had got another punch in her stomach.

Clutching her stomach, she groaned in pain as she looked up to find Raven with Glowing white eyes summon a large block.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The block hit her, and she pummeled to the ground.

As darkness began to take over, the last thing she heard her sister say was "I'm Sorry."

* * *

**That's it for today guys. Sorry it's so short- its a school day. As for the move Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee did, I got it from the video game Injustice gods among us, ravens power move. For safety, no i dont own injustice gods among us. more this weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

Starfire leaned her head against the wall. She felt bad about killing her Winchester, but she knew it was for a good reason. It didn't help thinking she was after all, responsible for it.

Raven and Bumblebee were eating fish-not because they were hungry, but because it was something to do to keep them from being bored.

Beastboy was sleeping.

Cyborg was talking quietly to Robin about strategies on Mega Monkeys 4. It's not like they had anything better to do.

* * *

"Okay, is everything set?" Batman asked.

"Yes sir" one of the smart business people confirmed.

"Is Silkie hungry enough?"

"He ate my leather shoe and I caught him earlier trying to eat a can of peaches."

"Good."

"You have they're coordinates? Did you signal the hovercraft? "

"Check and check."

"Good. We're ready."

**:0 what has batman and his smart nerd business man planning?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, you ready guys?"

'For the third time, Robin, WE ARE READY." Raven once again confirmed.

"Go."

Raven sat indian style chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Ziiiinthos..."

She had stopped chanting and now was just hovering in mid-air with her eyes closed.

Raven had just "contacted" one of the people working in the arena workroom. After five minutes, they could slowly see a change in the sky.

The force field was slowly being cut off. They could be free again. _'Why hadn't I thought of this before?' _Robin wondered.

Everything was finally working right. They're eyes literally sparkled at the thought of seeing a real sky.

Until Gizmo and Mammoth showed up.

They looked pissed.

"You!" Mammoth pointed at Robin.

"You did this to me!" Mammoth pointed at this big ugly bruise on his head. It was so hideous That all of the titans(except Raven) turned away.

Gizmo spotted Raven.

If they were going to foil their plans, he was going to foil they'res.

"WAKE UP PIT SNIFFER!" He pushed Raven to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven looked at Gizmo with pure shock and anger.

"You- You!" Beastboy was struggling to not choke that fool to death.

So he let it loose another way.

Let's just say that the titans didn't know that he knew that many foul names.

"What did I do?" Gizmo asked with curiosity.

"WE WERE GOING TO GET OUT AND YOU RUINED IT YOU-" Raven covered Beastboys mouth before he could say anymore.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. No one can get out of this arena, lizard breath."

"Like you would know, you never tried." Bumblebee commented.

"Shutup."

"Make me."

"Both of you guys shut up." Robin commanded with a vein popping out.

"Raven, is it weak enough for us to go through?"

"Sure. but that doesn't mean we won't be eletricuted on our way out."

"There will be no way out." A voice boomed from a hidden speaker.

The titans looked at the direction from which it came from.

"We have recently discovered someone trying to shut the forcefield down, therefore releasing you. I just wanted to remind you that, if you do, I'll just release the citizens in the arena."

The titans frowned at the thought of that.

Gizmo and Mammoth didn't really care.

"I don't think you wanted-"

The Master Of Games voice was cut off abruptly by sounds of someone tackling him.

All of a sudden the force field around the arena shut off.

Bumblebee even flew up to check. "It's gone!"

The titans watched in amazement as real air began to fly in.

Then a hovercraft flew in. It simply plucked Bumblebee out the sky.

Then the same hovercraft flew towards them and plucked them out the arena.

* * *

They were met by a smiling Argent and Kole. The Master of Games was tied up in the corner.

Then Batman entered.

Beastboy and Cyborgs eyes widened and their mouths hit the floor.

Robin just looked annoyed. Raven continued on looking bored.

Starfire kept on glaring at the Master Of Games.

"Hi." That was all Batman had to say.

Cyborg and Beastboy put their hands to their cheeks in amazement. His voice sounded better in person!

"Argent, get them some food. They look like they lost some weight out there. Kole, get Silkie.

"Silkie! Is he okay?"

While Argent and Kole were busy taking care of their needs, Batman went to the control room.

Cyborg and Beastboy turned to each other and said the same thing. "B-B-B-B-BATMAN!"

Argent came back with Silkie in her hands. "Here, Starfire."

"Silkie!" She squeezed her bumgorf happily." You're okay!"

Silkie gurgled in response.

"So, that's it? No beating up the people who were in charge of this?" Robin asked.

"Nahh, we already done that for you. Plus, you guys are in no condition to fight anyways." Argent responded.

"So its over?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"What about the people who died?"

"They weren't actually dead. The Master Of Games did something so they can be unconcious when they sustained life threatning injuries. They're healing in the other room, matter of fact."

Bumblebee whipped her head towards Argent. "So Mas y Menos are still alive!"

"Yes."

"When can I see them?"

"Tomorrow, if they're awake."

Starfire had heard this conversation and was now glad. For she didn't really kill her sister. She ignored the fact that Blackfire might just want to kill them more now.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. Its probably not the ending you expected. Sorry to dissapoint. :p Good news is this will bring my attention to the other story im working on, and im planning on making a new story today. (I work at to stories at a time.) I'm sorry if you epected beastboy and raven to kiss in this story, but i was just gonna keep it to hidden , for this story. By the way, yes all of them are all out the arena now if you didnt catch that.**


End file.
